


purple flame

by chaoticbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora
Summary: “I know people say I’m the smartest one and you’re the strongest, but sometimes your kindness is just way more powerful than anything else...”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	purple flame

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after reading some content about the various interpretations of Lilith’s universe and Asmodeus’ extreme lust. And well, I had to make this about jibo too because why not? Hope you enjoy it!

“Bora, we have a visit. And to be honest, she doesn’t look very well. So please, hurry up.”

—

Bora immediately ran to the room where her unexpected visitor was waiting, and well, Gahyeon was right. The woman wasn’t in her best shape at all. She was sitting on the floor, her long black hair more like grey now and her skin badly damage as well. She was bleeding, but her blood was... too dark. Without hesitating, Bora carefully placed her on the couch. 

“What the fuck happened to you, Lilith?”

“Hello, miss Gorgeous. Long time no see.” The woman was clearly trying her best to act cool, but Bora seemed too impatient for that, as she always did when Lilith would suddenly appear. “Let’s just say that hell isn’t being too kind to me lately,” she sarcastically concluded, half laughter, half pain.

As the leader of the coven prepared the stuff to help the other woman, she asked seriously one more time.

“So, will you tell me specifically what is going on or do I have to ask one of my witches to read your mind? Dongie is actually pretty good at it.”

The mother of all demons finally began to clarify everything.

“Asmodeus. He tried again. And this time, my lovely queen, he did it. He took my powers away from me. And now, hell belongs to him,” she said in a low voice again, almost as if she was trying a little too hard, “Oh, by the way, how could I say that? Yes, I need your help.”

—

“What do you mean you need me and my coven to go visit your place? Have you lost your mind? We can’t go there!” 

Bora was helping the woman with some potions and phrases in a language that only the girls in the house would understand, but it was working. Lilith was recovering faster now.

“These girls, Lilith, I have to protect them. Not send them on some suicidal mission.”

“You don’t understand, Bora. Their lives are already at risk anyway. Asmodeus is coming to us. We need to stop him there before things get worse here.” To be very honest, having known Lilith for nearly 300 years, Bora thought she never saw that demon so terrified. “I’m telling you, he wants the world. In fact, we can’t even do this alone.”

Bora was now worried and confused.

“What does that even mean? Who else would like to join us in this stupid battle?” 

Lilith smiled, that weird smile of hers. And Bora was very aware of who she was thinking of. 

“No. No fucking way. We are not bringing them into our fight again. After the last battle and the several deaths of our people, the downworld are strictly forbidden to join each other, except in case of life or death.”

“Are you kidding me, Bora? Do you think this is a joke? This is life or death!” Lilith could, but she didn’t stop there, “or are you just too afraid to get involved with the hot vampire again? Was that such a hard breakup?” 

Bora felt her entire body react in a way that she couldn’t even control it. Next thing she saw, she was pushing the black haired woman firmly against the wall. 

But before tragic things happened - thanks to her great sensitive power - Yoohyeon came into the room to stop the oldest witch, only placing a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “I won’t even ask, just, please, don’t kill her inside our house.”

Bora slowly let go of her neck. “You’re lucky. I should just kick you the hell out of here.” 

She took a deep breath before continuing her speech.

“You know we had to stop whatever was the thing we were feeling to spare the lives of our children, my little witches and her little vampires. There are people on a higher hierarchical scale than us. They said they would take them away from us if we kept in touch with each other. This is not something you can just make fun of.” Bora was now looking directly into the other woman’s dark eyes. “And if you really want my help, I think it’s good for you to start thinking carefully about your words before they come out of your boca.”

“Understood,” scared, Lilith said, still trying to breathe properly. “but Bora... please, this is an important thing. It’s not like the last silly and mundane battle. It’s about the whole world. If you like it so much, and if you want to protect your family so bad, you have to do this.”

—

“Is everything okay, Bora?” Handong gently asked.

“It is, I’m just confused. I mean, I know we have to do this, but I feel bad for bringing my girls into a fight in hell. I don’t want you to go there. It’s dangerous.”

“I see...” Handong said in a calm voice, “But, don’t you think this is a choice for us to make? And I’m actually pretty ready to break some ugly demons’ necks.”

The orange haired girl was holding her leader’s hand softly. She was wise and always knew exactly what to say when Bora needed it.

“You’re so good at calming me down, Dongdong. Thank you for being here, I appreciate you.”

Still staring at her friend with a gentle look in her eyes, Handong curiously asked, “Is there anything else bothering you? Maybe someone else?” 

If it was any other person asking her that, Bora would definitely be mad at the question. But Handong was her best friend and she knew she was just too concerned about her feelings. 

“I was almost getting over it, you know? I don’t know how things are gonna be when I see her again. She didn’t want that. She was ready to do whatever was necessary... But I was weak,” Bora confessed.

“I understand. But you’re strong enough, Kim Bora. And you had a really good reason. Now this is a mission. Life or death mission, remember? I’ll be here anyway. You can just kiss me if anything.”

Bora was now laughing and hitting the other girl‘s arms. “I’ll keep that in mind, Dongdong.”

—

“So, are you coming to the party?” Lilith asked, knowing exactly the answer she was about to get. 

“Even though I don’t understand why we’re having a party right before we go to a war.” 

“You know... you can all die there. At least let’s have fun one last time. Or is there a better way to talk about things than drinking some expensive alcohol?”

“Fair enough.” Bora definitely wasn’t going to waste her energy changing the demon’s mind about it. “Me and the girls, by the way. Handong, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon, if you need their names to the list. I am not going alone,” she concluded.

“Of course you’re not. I admire that, you know? You’re loyal. That’s why I always call you when I’m enjoying my time on earth. You know how to have fun and how to be responsible. Which reminds me of another sexy lady...”

“Lilith, don’t even start.”

“Why can’t you just go after the things you want? Is that so wrong? You two are actually pretty good together.” 

“We are, but we can’t. We can’t change the rules. We can’t break the laws and that’s it. Now, what time will the party start again?”

—

Bora was having some colorful drinks and talking to Handong in the middle of the dancing room while watching Yoohyeon and Gahyeon enjoying the party way too much. They were dancing and meeting new people, doing things that normal 21-years-old girls would do. Except they were more powerful than normal 21-years-old girls.

The leader could pretend to others, but she couldn’t lie to herself. She was dying of anxiety. She couldn’t stop staring at the door. She was looking forward to see the purple haired vampire again. Well, at least she hoped she was keeping the purple hair. That hair that Bora spent nights gently stroking before falling asleep. And the same hair that she was so used to hold firmly in their wild hours as well.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she finally saw the woman opening the door she was staring at. And there the vampire was, still with her dangerous purple hair. She was wearing a black dress - how surprising, Bora thought - and her skin looked even brighter than the witch could remember. She was still the prettiest woman Bora had ever seen.

But no. She couldn’t go on thinking about that. She should focus on her mission. Or at least she should try because the stunning woman was now right in front of her, with the most beautiful smile.

“Do you remember me, little bird?” 

That nickname. The one Minji gave her right when they met. Bora always loved to feel free, to fly whenever she felt like it. And that was exactly what got the vampire interested in her in the first place. But to annoy Bora, she liked to say it was about her small height and her cute little face. 

“I mean, there are pictures of you all over my house. You’re also a leader of our supernatural world, Minji, it’s almost an obligation to remember how you look.” 

“Oh Kim Bora, that was such a long answer. You only do that when you don’t want to confirm obvious things,” Minji said, running her fingers on the witch’s face, and then made her way to greet Lilith.

—

There was a brief silence in the room while the two leaders waited for the owner of that expensive house. Lilith’s house. It was her safe place when she was trying to live a normal and mundane life. And the place she was used to throwing a lot of downworld parties.

“And there you are,” said the black haired woman as she entered the room. “The two queens of their own castles. The powerful witch and the feared vampire. The mother of the beasts and the wisdom of the night. Interesting. So, you both decided to help your favorite demon?”

Minji was the one who spoke first, “To be fair, I don’t actually have favorite ones. But I heard that you’re the only woman leading hell so, you can say that, if it helps you sleep at night.”

Bora let a soft laugh come out of her lips, and that was pleasant to Minji.

“Oh, my sweet blood drinker, I don’t even sleep.” Lilith smirked.

“Okay, but... one more question,” Minji sounded curious, “what are we gonna get from this? I mean, I’m bringing all my young vampires into this fight and I don’t even know if I can trust you.”

“Smart as always, Kim Minji. And well, you can’t. But I owe you a favor when I get my powers back. Is it good enough for you?”

“Anything I want?”

“Anything I can do.”

“Sounds like a deal, then. Now, how are we gonna do this?”

—

Bora was quiet the whole time, something unusual to Minji. The vampire approached, asking the younger woman to follow her. Bora was nervous, but she did it anyway. 

When they were in a more silent place, Minji asked, “Are you scared, beautiful?” 

For a second, Bora thought about lying, but there was no need. They were supposed to be in this together, they were supposed to trust each other, so she spoke, “I don’t fear for myself, you already know that. But I don’t want them to die. They’re special,” she said that as a whisper of a prayer, “and I know if we don’t do something about it, bad things will happen anyway.”

As Bora was speaking, Minji felt her chest full again. Which was weird, since Bora sounded broken inside. But there‘s something about the way she spoke, the way she felt things. Minji couldn’t explain it, but Bora was inspiring and she loved being around her.

“Shit, I missed you so much.” 

“What?” Bora was looking confused.

“I know people say I’m the smartest one and you’re the strongest, but sometimes your kindness is just way more powerful than anything else,” Minji said, now holding Bora’s face gently, “and I really missed that in my life.”

After those words, Bora just couldn’t help but kiss her. She missed Minji so much, too. And her lips still felt like paradise, even though both of them were half hell themselves. Their touch was still so intense, it was almost like their bodies were addicted to each other. Minji’s cold fingers running over Bora’s warm skin, the shock of their contrast was the most unique sensation they had ever felt. They were beautiful and terrible. 

Bora was finally able to feel the vampire’s soft hair all over her hands again. She wasn’t touching it like it was a reunion, she was touching it like it was their last time. So, the smaller woman didn’t wait too long to ask for one of her favorite things. 

“Minji, please, bite m-...”

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but...” Lilith interrupted, causing the two women to move away from each other quickly, “change of plans. I just got a call from one of my kids at the fire place. Asmodeus is coming tomorrow. Which means... we have to go now.”

—

They didn’t have much time to enjoy the view when they first stepped there. Many little demons were already waiting to fight. It was hot, indeed. Very hot. And it was red, very red. Visually, a beautiful place. But there was just something extremely heavy about the energy there.

It was absolutely messy, Bora couldn’t wait to get out of there. She was moving quickly. Lilith told her earlier where she could find Asmodeus, so she was eager to finish him once and for all. She just wanted this to end.

“Minji, can you tell your girlfriend to focus on those annoying project of demons first?” Siyeon sounded impatient, after biting a very ugly creature sitting on her shoulders. “She’s too obsessed with Asmodeus and we’re having a really hard time here.”

“Bora, please, we really need your powers right now.” Minji was basically begging her.

“Okay, but... I am not your girlfriend,” The witch said, her hands moving fast to keep the demons out of their way.

“You could be. You can be, if we survive today,” Minji smartly answered, giving the other girl a sweet smile, that she didn’t see since she was too focused now.

“We will survive.”

“Oh, did that motivate you?” The purple haired woman teased the smaller one.

“Keep fighting, sexy vampire. Maybe we can talk about it later.”

—

They made their way quickly. There were a lot of little creatures to fight, of course, but the two teams together, both vampires and witches, were exactly what they needed to find Asmodeus as soon as possible. And he was there, where Lilith said he would be. On his throne, waiting for everything to just suddenly happen.

“So here you are, Great Demon. Hiding behind small creatures... How embarrassing, I would say. Not very great of you,” Minji provoked him, giving Bora more time to get closer.

The two of them really worked very well together. They’d always been such a good team. Even when things went extremely wrong in their last battle, they were both able to save each other. 

This time, the witch would have only one chance to do it. She was powerful, only her strength could destroy him. But she was very aware that her action could be too much for herself, too. She didn’t tell Minji about that, though.

“That’s your weakness, Asmodeus,” she said, while keeping him trapped in her spell, “you want the world, but the world doesn’t want you back. You have no one right now. You’re alone. But I have them. All of them. You can see it. But I think you just forgot how strong I can also be all by myself.”

“Oh silly little witch, aren’t you tired of making these animalistic sounds and feeling angry and desolate like a wounded beast? You can stop following that weak female demon. It’s never too late to join me.”

Bora knew exactly what she had to do. She was close enough to him now. She had to use her powers, but she also had to use her physical strength so he couldn’t escape. But that could be lethal even for her.

“Here’s the thing, I am not following anyone. I’m doing it for the people I love. And I may die today, but I will die protecting my children and all those strong women fighting by my side.” 

Minji was staring at her the whole time, with watery eyes. She was attentively listening to those words, Bora’s last words before attacking Asmodeus with everything she had. 

Suddenly, a scream was all Minji could hear, and red was all she could see. Not the normal red, but stronger. He was gone. At least for now, momentarily destroyed with his essence scattered in the void. Luckily. And Minji felt relief. Just until she looked at Bora.

Her heart. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Except she didn’t have a beating heart anymore. But it was just... intensely painful. 

She immediately went to the woman bleeding on the floor and took Bora in her arms. She reached for the woman’s hand, gold rings flashed on her fingers. She desperately started yelling at her to, please, be alive. But it was too late. She was not. She did it, though. She was a hero now. But Minji... Minji couldn’t accept that. She couldn’t handle the fact that she gave her life for them to live. 

—

“We destroyed him. We did exactly what you asked us.” Minji entered the demon’s house, kicking the door and crying, with Bora‘s small body in her arms. “Now you owe me something, Lilith.”

“Yes, you did. And yes, I do. Anything you wish, vampire.”

The woman who was known for her cold heart, now sounded desolate. 

“Bring her back. I want her back.”

“Oh you, Kim Minji, the wisdom itself. You can choose any mundane or supernatural thing, and you‘re choosing her. Why?”

“Because I don’t need anything else.”

—

It was a cold day, way better after a journey in hell. The air was pretty fresh and the traffic mess outside didn’t even get close to the mess they came back from.

They were all back at the witches’ mansion. After that intense battle, the girls were getting closer to each other. Yoohyeon was telling Yubin about her adventures as a witch, while Yubin was sharing her vampire lifestyle. Gahyeon was already calling Siyeon her sister while the other girl was rolling her eyes the entire time, but they all knew she was actually enjoying it. Handong was running the household business while Bora recovered from everything that had happened. After all, the orange haired girl was the first person she could trust in situations like this.

“Hello there, Cherry. Come here...” Minji called Bora’s blind serpent as she waited, sitting on the floor of the witch’s room.

“She obeys you, it’s... funny,” Bora said, with a confused look in her eyes, and surprising Minji.

“Why is it funny?”

“Well, she’s my familiar. She only listens to me.” Bora was now approaching them.

“So... she probably just likes the things you like, too,” Minji replied, with an ethereal smile on her face. 

Giving the taller woman a forehead kiss, Bora added, “Oh, she definitely loves you then.” 

Minji’s smile was even bigger now, but she was also worried. 

“How are you feeling, little bird? Was it too strange?”

“Dying and coming back to life? Oh yeah, definitely.” 

Bora sat next to Minji.

“I could imagine. Did you see something while you were on another frame? I mean, now we have one more thing in common.”

“Oh, I just died and that’s what you’re curious about? You just wanna share post death informations?” They both laughed. “No, but... I feel like we could save the world again right now,” Bora admitted.

“Well, I can do anything if you’re by my side.”

That purple haired vampire, Bora thought, she could make her so happy with such little things.

“Speaking of the witch...” Again, a smile hovered around her mouth, and that was the perfect opportunity to talk about the subject she was very curious about. “I heard that you had only one wish...”

“You were literally there, don’t be silly.” 

“I know, but... I felt special,” Bora confessed.

“I’m glad then, because that’s exactly what you mean to me,” Minji easily replied.

Bora was grateful, so she kissed the vampire’s lips softly, only letting go of her when Minji suddenly asked, “So, what are we gonna do about our relationship now?”

Bora just gave her another kiss and a gentle smile.

“Does it mean you’re not giving up on us?” Minji asked again, trying to get a proper answer from the smaller one.

“It means, miss Kim Minji, that our crazy story is about to get crazier.”


End file.
